Donald Duck
Donald Duck is a white duck from Mickey Mouse. He is the best friend of Mickey Mouse, boyfriend of Daisy Duck, nephew of Scrooge McDuck and uncle of Huey, Dewey and Louie. Films Saludos Amigos Of the four segments, Donald stars in two of them. He first appears in the first segment, Lake Titicaca, as an American tourist who visits Lake Titicaca and gets to meet some of the locals, including a llama. He appears in the final segment, Aquarela do Brasil, and he is shown South America by the parrot Jose Carioca and introduced to the samba. The Three Caballeroes It is Donald's birthday, and he is recieving presents from his friends in Latin America. The first present he recieves is a document on birds, and among the birds Donald learns of are the Aracuan Bird. donald is next given a book by Jose, which tells of Bahia, one of the many states of Brazil. Jose shrinks himself and Donald down so they can enter the book. In the adventure, Donald and Jose meet with the locals and dance to the samba, and Donald pines one woman. Afte the dance, Donald and Jose leave the book. Donald is too small to open the third present, so Jose teahces him to use magic to return to normal size. He meets Panchito Pastoles, who reveals the secret of the pinata, and blindfolds Donald to try and break it. They celebrate and the trio take the name The Three Caballeros. The clebration ends when Donald ends up fired away by firecrackers. Fun and Fancy Free In the second segment of the film, titled Mickey and the Beanstalk, Donald is a peasent that lives with Mickey and Goofy in Happy Valley. After the harp that kept the land fertile and prosperous is stolen by Willie the Giant, Happy Valley suffered from a drought and severe shortage of food. All of them extremely hungry and starving, they have to share one loaf of bread, which they cut as thin as paper so all of them will be able to eat some. Unsurprisingly, Donald can't cope with the drought as well as Mickey and Goofy and flies into a rage and starts consuming anything in sight, including dishes and utensils. After Mickey and Goofy calm him down, he next spots the cow and takes an axe to kill it and eat it. Before he can do so, Mickey and Goofy restrain him. Mickey decides to sell the cow for food. Donald and Goofy are at first pleased, imagining the great food they will have when Mickey returns. Instead, Mickey comes back with tiny magic beans, which he states will bring good fortune if planted under the full moon. Donald has a breakdown again, not believing that Mickey sold their cow for tiny beans that would barely fill one of them and snatches the beans from Mickey and throws them away and they fall through a hole. The beans are in fact magical and a beanstalk grows when the full moon is out and the trio are lifted into the sky as they are asleep. They wake up in a land above the clouds and they proceed to enter a castle filled with food that they feed on. They then discover the magical harp, who explains that the reason Willie took her was because he liked the music she made. Willie the Giant himself comes back to the castle to demonstrate his magical abilities while eating the food. Mickey tries to trick him into turning into a fly to hit him with the fly swatter and calls Donald and Goofy to come and help him left it. Willie turns into a bunny instead and realizes their intentions, and locks the trio in the chest holding the harp, but Mickey climbs out before he can lock all three of them inside. After Willie falls asleep, Mickey is able to steal the key inside his pocket and frees his friends before taking the harp to bring back to Happy Valley. As Mickey tries to tie Willie's shoestrings together, the giant awakens and chases after the trio to get the harp back. They limb down the beanstalk and Willie follows, so the trio chop off the beanstalk and Willie falls to his apparent death. With the harp back, Happy Valley is restored to its former glory. Melody Time Donald and Jose are both in a bad mood and are moping at the cafe. The Aracuan Bird meets up with them and introduces them to the samba, and this cheers them up. Fantasia 2000 He stars in the most famous and popular bible story Noah's Ark who plays as the assistant of Noah and the husband of Daisy and Noah left him in charge of the the Ark and the animals, when Donald is rounding the animals and humans inside the Ark, he was checking off two pairs of animals a male and a female as they arrived and by the time Donald and Daisy entered the Ark safely, during the checking when donald realizes that Daisy was missing he went outside the ark and rushed to his house but a colossal wave was about to crash in, he rushes back to the ark when both him and daisy saw what happened they thought both each other were left behind and died, 40 days later he sent a male dove to search for dry land and threw him far then a female dove starts crying which that made Donald thinking about Daisy, thinking how much he misses her, when the dove returned with an olive branch Donald led all the animals out of the ark then Noah rubbed Donald's head in a reward for doing a great job with the animals and ark, but in the end of the segment they finally found each other and united in process. Television Cartoons Donald Duck's first appearance was in June, 1934, in the Silly Symphonies cartoon The Wise Little Hen as a rather lazy and selfish duck who, along with the pig, were too lazy to help the wise little hen prepare food and pretended to be sick. The hen caught on to this and ate the food by herself with her children while Donald and the pig watched on. Donald later appeared in a Mickey Mouse cartoon The Orphan's Benefit, where he tries to entertain the orphans by reciting the poems Mary Had A Little Lamb and Little Boy Blues, but he loses his temper and flies into a rage when the orphans eat his pie. Donald proved a very popular character amongst the audiences, so he continued to appear in Disney cartoons along with Mickey Mouse, Goofy, Minnie Mouse, and Pluto. Donald became famous due to his stubborn personality. In one cartoon, The William Tell Overture, he disrupts Mickey's orchestra by playing a different song. Donald-Duck-Self-Control-donald-duck-9607728-720-480 Donald's new appearance In 1936, Donald was redesigned. Original thin with a long beak, he was then designed as rounder, plumper, and had a shorter beak. In 1937, he began starring in his own cartoons, the first being Don Donald, which introduced his love interest Daisy Duck, who was hear named Donna Duck. Donald's nephews Huey, Dewey and Louie, were introduced in the 1938 cartoon appropriately titled Donald's Nephews. DuckTales In DuckTales, Donald is joining the Navy and has left his nephews Huey, Dewey, and Louie with his uncle Scrooge McDuck. Donald would appear occasionally throughout the series. Personality One of Donald Duck's most famous personalities is how tempermental he is, which has caused problems in his relationship with Daisy and Mickey, who is understandably annoyed by this. Donald has also shown a jealousy of Mickey being more popular than he is and seeks to replace him as the most famous. His anger issues and envy has sometimes makes him a sort of anti-hero and almost a villain sometimes. Another of Donald's flaws is his greed, occasionally scheming to get rich. He got his greed from his uncle Scrooge McDuck. Donald is well known for his aggressive and violent behaviour. This has caused problems for Donald but has also helped him out at times.When faced with an enemy, Donald will occasionally lash out in a violent burst of rage and surprising strength, and he has been able to fight off threats, even predators and the forces of nature. Portrayal He played as Nico in Rio (Disney and Sega Style) He played as The Archdeacon in The Donkey of Notre Dame He played as Clopin in The Penguin of Notre Dame He played as Gingo in Auroralina He played Hugo in The Mouse of Notre Dame He played Iago in Flynnladdin He played LeFou in Beauty and the Bear He played Rabbit in The Many Adventures of Hudson the Horstachio He played Ducky in Canal Famille Story He played 711 Robot in Canal Famillerama He played Pink Spider in Canal FamilleTubbies He played Buzz Lightyear in Toontown Story, Toontown Story 2 and Toontown Story 3 He played Popeye in Donald (Popeye) He played Moose in Canal Famille Planet He played Aladdin in Donaldladdin He played Raye/Sailor Mars in Sailor Mickey He played Bagheera in The Jungle Book (Luke Yannuzzi Style) He played Basil of Baker Street in The Great Duck Detective (LBT Style) He played Green Ninja in The Cartoon Movie (Classic Version) Gallery three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-129.jpg three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-3091.jpg three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-3730.jpg three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-3737.jpg three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-3750.jpg prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps.com-434.jpg prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps.com-527.jpg prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps.com-529.jpg Category:Heroes Category:Ducks Category:Male Charactes Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Mickey Mouse Characters Category:Lover Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Males Category:Child Lovers Category:White Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Fantasia Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Rude Characters Category:Adults Category:Uncles Category:The Prince and the Pauper Spoofs Category:Inflation Characters Category:DuckTales Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Characters Category:�� Category:The Three Caballeros Characters Category:The Powerpuff Girls Characters Category:The little mer-buena girl Category:�� Category:Darkwing Duck Characters Category:�� Category:�� Category:Winter Category:Roger Rabbit